


The Winky Story

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something inspired by a Tilex print ad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Winky Story

**Author's Note:**

> Something inspired by a Tilex print ad.

"...and it's only temporary," Harry paused while the whistle blew. Time to wrap this up. He looked down at his companion. "Think of it as a holiday, Winky."

They were standing outside a cavernous shower. Winky looked around, then up, nervousness clear on her face, "Are there being other elves here too, Mister Harry Potter?" She'd been wringing her hat in her hands all through this tour. Being paid for this task was bad enough, but other elves to mock and tease her would be too much.

"No, Winky," Harry smiled at the look of relief on the elf's face. "No other elves. And Professor Snape and I are the only wizards here."

The piercing sound of the whistle rang out once more. Harry squeezed Winky's hand and stepped away. "I've got to go now. You'll be fine." 

Winky nodded and watched as he turned and walked away. She looked up and around. 

One oil rig, 14 showers and the soapy scum of 127 sweaty men, for over a month. She sighed. Then jumped and hid as the sound of an army of feet came around the corner. An army of naked feet. Naked men. Going into the shower. Harry Potter, naked and going into the shower.

Winky smiled. Yes, Winky would be just fine.


End file.
